


knee highs and lace

by the_birdie



Series: romekao fun time [2]
Category: Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_birdie/pseuds/the_birdie
Summary: Shopping with Rome is an experience. Especially after they end up in a lingerie store.





	knee highs and lace

**Author's Note:**

> if this sounds unrealistic to you, i suggest you go read the valentine's day chapter of dark blue kiss.

**pete:** does it worry you how close our boyfriends have gotten

**pick:** where the hell did you get my LINE

**pete:** from kao

**pick:** how did kao get it

**pete:** from rome

**pick:** why do i even ask

**pete:** just answer my question

**pick:** why would it worry me? i don’t give a shit who rome is friends with

**pick:** you know, as long as they’re not hitting on him

**pick:** but kao is way too much of a bottom so he’s fine

**pete:** i’m going to choose to ignore that

**pete:** but seriously! the only reason they’re friends is because we fucked up. and they’re both sneaky little shits.

**pete:** i bet they’re plotting something

**pick:** i’m going to ignore you now

**pete:** just wait! they’re up to something you’ll see!

…

Kao admired the amount of bags hanging off of Rome’s arm. They’d met up at a local mall just to mix things up from their usual coffee and lunch dates. Early on in their shopping trip, Kao had learned just how much Rome loved his shopping. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone buy that many clothes in one day. Do you really need all of those?”

“Kao, someone as cute as me has to look good at all times. The same goes for you.” He tugged on the sleeve of Kao’s plain white t-shirt. “You’re way too hot to wear things like this.”

Looking down at himself, Kao tried to see whatever problem Rome thought there was with his outfit. He thought he looked quite good. Perhaps his style was a bit plain – especially compared to all of the things he’d seen Rome pick out in the plethora of stores they’d gone to – but that didn’t necessarily make it bad. Just that morning, he’d almost missed his bus when Pete got a little _too_ into the jeans he was wearing. They were tighter to compliment the looseness of his shirt. And also maybe to compliment all of the _assets_ the bottom half of him had.

He ended up shrugging. “I guess I’m just not that into fashion.”

“Well you _should_ be.” Then, as if this would sway him, “I’m sure Ai’Pete would more than appreciate it.”

“Pete isn’t into fashion either.”

“Neither was P’Pick. But I opened his eyes.”

“How?”

“Easy.” Rome motioned over himself, and that pretty much gave Kao his answer. “Just trust me. You already have Ai’Pete wrapped around your little finger. A little elevation in style will only make him more obsessed with you than he already is.”

Kao considered it. He supposed it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to do something that would get Pete’s attention. And he had just gotten his latest paycheck in the mail. Maybe spicing things up a bit wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll be your dress up doll for the day.”

Rome clapped his hands together, looping his arm through Kao’s. “Perfect. When I’m done with you, you’re going to be more irresistible than you already are. It’ll be impossible for Ai’Pete to keep his hands off of you.”

… 

“Rome, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“I told you I was going to make you irresistible.”

“I didn’t think you meant like _this_.”

What felt like a hundred stores later, Kao had ended up spending far more than he had ever wanted to on clothing, the bags weighing heavy in his hand. Growing tired with complaints of wanting to go home, Rome had pleaded that he’d go into ‘just one more store.’ Fighting with Rome when his mind was set on something was a lost cause, so he’d agreed. But now he was realizing that he most definitely shouldn’t have.

A lingerie store. They were in a _lingerie store._ Kao had never seen one let alone been into one. There were groups of high school and college age girls all around them, some with their boyfriends who either looked extremely bored or far too excited to be there. He wasn’t sure if they were all actually staring at him, but it certainly felt like it. If only a sink hole could open beneath him and take him far, far away.

Rome didn’t seem to share in his discomfort, which honestly shouldn’t have surprised him. He was completely shameless, easily looking through the countless rows of some of the sheerest, laciest, _tiniest_ things Kao had ever seen in his life. When he held some up to show him, Kao could have died right there.

“This color would look good on you,” he chirped, holding up a pair of baby pink panties. “You should definitely get them.”

“I definitely shouldn’t.”

“Kao, _come on,_ ” Rome pleaded, but Kao stood firm. Those things would barely cover any of him (but maybe that was the entire point). “Fine. But I’m still getting some. I’ve wanted to surprise P’Pick with these for a while.” And then he went to explore the rest of the store. Kao followed him, not surprised when Rome’s arms began to fill with multiple pairs in all different colors. Truly, no shame.

As they delved deeper into the store, his mind continued to wander back to the pink panties Rome had suggested to him. They were a pretty color, matching the pale, milkiness of his skin nicely. And the fabric did look soft. Was he actually considering getting them?

He thought back to all the things Pete had done for him over the years. He’d worked hard to show Kao how serious he was about him, going as far as deleting every dating app from his phone in front of him just to prove that Kao was it for him. He took good care of him, showed him how much he loved him even between the fuck ups and the screaming matches. He’d get him flowers, send him cute texts throughout the day, and he was nowhere near lacking when it came to their sex life, worshipping Kao from top to bottom. Pete did a lot for him; surely he could do something nice for him too.

Breaking away from Rome, he went back to the front of the store where the pink panties were. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him as he tentatively picked them up. They were as soft as he expected and even prettier up close. They didn’t look too far from his size either. The more he held them, the more he realized that if it were for Pete, he’d wear them. The thought of his boyfriend’s reaction (and the aftermath) made him more excited than he would have liked to admit.

“You should get them.” Rome’s whispered voice in his ear made him whip around, panties clutched close to his chest. Laughing at him, adjusting his own collection of lacey undergarments in his arms, he continued, “Seriously, you should. You’d look damn good.”

“It’s only for Pete,” Kao said, sounding as if he were still convincing himself.

Rome nodded understandingly. No one could say he wasn’t a supportive friend, if not a bit pushy. “Just watch, he’s going to nut as soon as he sees you.”

“Oh my god, Rome, _never_ say that again.”

When they went to the cash register, Kao did his best to avoid all eye contact with the woman behind the counter, but even though she didn’t say anything, he could tell by the way she was staring at him that she just knew. He had never left a store faster in his life. 

… 

It wasn’t until a couple of nights later that Kao orchestrated his plan. Pete would be out late that night with a couple of friends from work, which meant that he had plenty of time to prepare.

He showered, using the floral scented shampoo he knew Pete liked, and applied a large amount of moisturizer over his entire body. Because if he was going to do this, he wasn’t going to do it halfway. Go big or go home. After making sure his hair was dry as well as nice and fluffy, he lay in bed, blankets pulled to his chin. He let the shirt he wore ride up the slightest bit so that when Pete inevitably pulled him in for a cuddle, he could feel the lace waistband. And then, he waited.

He eventually heard the sound of a key turning in the lock, and his body stiffened. Even though he knew how much Pete liked him – liked him like _this_ – he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He wasn’t usually the one to take initiative in the bedroom, but the door was opening and there was no turning back.

As he began to strip off his work clothes, Pete asked, “Are you already asleep?” His voice was hushed in fear of waking his potentially sleeping boyfriend.

“No,” Kao murmured back, shuffling to cocoon himself further into the blankets. Why couldn’t Pete move any faster? He was going to end up taking off (hopefully, if everything went to plan) his pajamas anyway.

“You alright? Are you cold?” he asked as he approached the bed, lifting the covers to get in. Kao was about to deny it but then stopped himself. He could use that. And just as he expected, when he nodded, Pete breathed a laugh. “Well then, let me warm you up.” Getting under the covers, his arms wrapped around him. “No wonder you’re cold, you don’t have pants on–”

He stopped speaking as soon as his hands rubbed down the side of his waist to his upper thigh. Hand moving back up as if to solidify what he felt, Pete flipped him onto his back, hovering over him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and when realization finally hit him, they widened. “What are you wearing?”

How could he ask something like that and expect Kao to answer so easily? Instead, he said, “I got them a few days ago. When I was shopping with Rome.”

There it was, that possessive glint in Pete’s eye that he still got from time to time. Even though Kao reprimanded him for it, he secretly enjoyed just how protective he got over him, not that he’d ever tell him. “When you were with _Rome_? Did he see you in these?”

Kao shook his head. “No. Only … Only you get to.”

Smirking, Pete dipped down to kiss Kao’s neck. “Only me?” Kao nodded. “Aren’t I lucky. You look really good in them. You think there’s some way you can keep them on while I fuck you?”

_“Pete.”_

“I’m not kidding.” Voice growing husky, his fingers slid under the panties, stroking the skin beneath. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen. Do you even know how _delicious_ you look? Where did you get them? I’m buying you ten more pairs.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

He sucked a bruise underneath his jaw. “I’m one hundred percent serious. I’m doing it first thing in the morning. But for now …”

They didn’t say much after that. The panties ended up ruined on the floor, but it wasn’t cause for too much concern. Because just as Pete said, he was on the computer the next day, cart full of different styles and colors. After the night he’d had, Kao couldn’t say he was complaining. 

… 

Rome knew that he had picked the right day to put his plan into action when Pick walked through the door with his head hung and shoulders heavy. Dropping his bag on the floor, he let out a long sigh as he walked towards the kitchen, ready for dinner.

Instead, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend in one of his shirts hanging off his small frame. His knees were covered in white cotton socks, and his soft pink lips were pulled into a smile. “Welcome home, P’Pick. Long day?”

Pick blinked at him before falling forward, forehead against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tight. “You look cute,” he said softly. “Cuter than you normally do. I haven’t seen you wear those socks in a while. Did I forget an important day or something?”

Rome laughed, stroking through his hair. “I can’t do something nice for you just because I feel like it?”

“Mm,” Pick hummed, nuzzling closer. “You’re too good for me.”

“I always have been.” Pushing Pick’s arms down a bit so that they were resting at the hem of his shirt, Rome said, “But you haven’t seen just how cute I am yet.”

Rome waited as Pick slid his hands up his shirt, trailing over the curve of his ass and more importantly, over the satin fabric of the dark blue panties he was wearing. Pick raised his head, looking over Rome’s face to try and read exactly what was going on. But Rome just continued to smile, cocking his head to the side innocently; he wanted Pick to come to the conclusion on his own.

“Really?” Pick asked, looking for some sort of clarification. Any tiredness from work was gone, replaced with a newfound energy that was only fueled by his tease of a boyfriend.

“Mhm,” Rome said, wrapping his arms around his neck. “What are you going to do about it?” He wasn’t surprised when he was lifted up, legs going to wrap around Pick’s waist. “Bedroom?” he asked.

“Bedroom,” Pick agreed.

… 

**pete:** you know how i said i was worried about kao and rome being friends

**pete:** i take it all back

**pete:** please send rome over more

**pete:** he’s tiny but powerful

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest thing i've ever written to smut and i am EMBARRASSED. i really hope this isn't as awful as i think it is lol


End file.
